dc_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans (TV Series)
Titans is an American TV Series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns, on The CW. It is based primarily on the run of stories by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez in the early-1980s New Teen Titans comic book series. The show also works as a prequel to The Batman. Premise After Dick Grayson leaves Gotham, he goes to live in Jump City. He forms a team of heroes named Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven (Harlequin, Ravager, and Terra later join the team). However, an assasian named Deathstroke is trying to destroy them. Cast *'Sam Claflin as Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing': The leader of the Teen Titans. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. He left Gotham due to creative differences with Batman. He claims to have faught alongside with the Flash and Kid Flash. *'Cara Delevinge as Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire': An alien princess from the planet Tamaran. She's curious and a funny girl. She is often oblivious to the ways things are done on Earth. She also harbors a secret romantic crush on Robin. Ironically, it is obvious to everyone, except Robin (due to him already being in a relationship with Batgirl). *'Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg': A half human, half robot. A mechanical and technological super-genius. He is also best friends with Beast Boy. Kid Flash helped him make a program that allows him to maintain a full human physical appearence. *'Elizabeth Gilles as Rachael Roth / Raven': A girl from the parallel world, Azarath, who holds immense dark energy and psionic abilities that is triggered and strengthened by her own feelings and emotions. This is why she is almost always stoic and monotone. Her father, Trigon, is a demon lord. *'Thomas Strangster as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy': Originally a member of the superhero team the Doom Patrol. He was bitten by a green monkey as a child, which infected him with his color and the ability to shapeshift into all species of animals; including extraterrestrial ones. He eventually developed the uncontrollable ability to transform into a ferocious and violent werewolf-like form. *'Dakota Fanning as Duela Quinzel / Harlequin': The daughter of The Joker. Robin didn't trust her at first because of this. However, she turned out to be good when she helped Cyborg infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy. She someones quotes and acts like her father to annoy Robin. *'Taylor Momsen as Rose Wilson / Ravager': The daughter of the the Titan's mortal enemy, Deathstroke. She met up with the Titans when her father was training Robin and holding Kid Flash captive. She fell in love with Kid Flash, but he tried to convince her that he had a girlfriend (Kat Snow). *'Dianna Agron as Tara Markov / Terra': A young quiet, shy girl who can control and manipulate the earth and all earth-related materials geokinetically. She was an apprentice of Deathstroke and betrayed the Titans by manipulating Beast Boy's romantic affections and pretending to be the Titans' best friend and trusted ally, but later redeemed herself. *'Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke': The most enduring of all the Teen Titans' enemies, the mysterious malefactor relentlessly stalks the Titans since the series premiere episode. He trained Robin and Terra to be his apprentices. He is a cold, emotionless assasian trained by Ra's al Ghul. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, even if it was hos family member. He even almost killed Ravager, his daughter. Deathstroke would later appear as a villain in Titans, Justice League: Tower of Babel, and Gotham. Episodes